Fallen
by ShiningAura
Summary: When Ash showed up in Lumiose City after being missing for two years Clemont was overjoyed. However, things would not be the same. Clemont was determined to help Ash in any way he can, but why were these strange feelings getting in the way? Diodeshipping. DISCONTINUED SORRY.
1. What Started as a Normal Day

**Alright, we'll try this again. This is sort of a re-imagining of Circumstances as I realized it was getting too complex and was turning into a huge mess so here's something else a little simpler, maybe a little darker but still full of Diodeshipping. We'll see how long this one lasts. ^^; **

**Chapter 1****: What Started as a Normal Day…**

Clemont clutched onto the sofa. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the TV. His heart pounded against his chest like a sledgehammer. Nausea settled in his stomach and wouldn't leave. How could this happen right under his nose? He should've stayed longer. Made sure that he got on the plane. Now his best friend was goodness knows where.

The reporter continued her report on the security breach which resulted in a missing passenger: Ash. The day started out perfectly normal. Ash left for home – or so Clemont thought – Yesterday evening. Clemont and his sister returned to Lumiose Gym, had dinner then went to bed. They were having breakfast when Meyer called Clemont telling him he needed to see the news. Clemont didn't usually bother with the news but his dad sounded pretty serious. Clemont switched on the TV. They hardly moved since.

"Clemont, I don't wanna listen to this anymore."

Bonnie was sitting next to Clemont with Dedenne on her lap, she wasn't even looking at the TV. Clemont nodded.

"Yeah, me either."

It didn't look like they had any more information anyway. The reporter was interviewing the airport manager. He was telling her how they would be beeing up security. Clemont switched off the television. He rested his head in his hands trying to process what took place.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't know, Bonnie. There's precious little to go off of."

"But we've gotta do something!" Bonnie stood up and faced her brother. "We can't just let them take Ash away!"

"I know that!" Clemont flinched, he hadn't meant to snap. He knew his sister was as worried as he was. Of course, she would look to him for comfort or solid answers. Any child would after hearing something like this. Clemont took a deep breath. "I want to help Ash as much as you do, but we need to know where he is first."

Bonnie crossed her arms and started pacing for a moment. She gave her brother a grin.

"Dedenne can help. He can use his electricity to find Pikachu."

Clemont had to say that was a really good idea.

_Why hadn't I thought of that? _

Wherever Pikachu was, Ash wouldn't be far behind. It wasn't a full proof plan, but it wasn't a long shot either and frankly, it was all they had.

"I guess it's worth a..."

"Excuse me, Sir, Officer Jenny wishes to speak with you."

Clemont stood up and nodded.

"Right, thanks Clembot."

Clemont followed his robot companion to the kitchen with Bonnie right on his heels. Officer Jenny was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Clemont stumbled backwards when a blur of yellow tackled his chest.

"Pi...Pikachu?!"

Pikachu stared up at Clemont with tears streaming down his red cheeks. Clemont sighed.

_So much for Bonnie's idea._

"Pi...pikachu Pika Pi!"

"We found him at the airport."

Clemont turned to Officer Jenny who was pulling out a notepad and pen.

"As you can see, the poor thing is completely distraught. At the very least, he showed me where you lived."

Clemont gave the officer a slight bow.

"Good morning, Officer Jenny."

"Good morning. I must say, I've never had a robot offer me tea before. That's definitely one for the memoirs. That's not what I came to discuss of course. Why don't you take a seat?" Officer Jenny gestured to the chair opposite her.

Clemont nodded and sat down setting Pikachu down on his lap. The teen shuddered. Pikachu should be on Ash's lap, not his.

"I understand that you and Ash know each other quite well. I was hoping you might have some sort of clue to his whereabouts."

Clemont's fists clenched

"I'm afraid I don't know any more than you do. We only found out that Ash was missing this morning."

"Do you if anyone has a grudge against Ash for anything at all that could provoke them to do this?"

"None that I know of. Ash isn't the type of person to deliberately get under anyone's skin."

Officer Jenny nodded and took out what seemed to be a photo taken from a CCTV camera. Presumably one from the airport.

"Could I ask you to take a look at this?"

Clemont nodded and took the photo from Officer Jenny's hand. There was a fuzzy image of three men who had cornered Ash against the wall. There was a Xatu and a Hypno standing next to them.

"Do you recognise anyone? Think hard now."

Clemont shook his head.

"No, I have no idea who they are."

"You're sure?"

Clemont nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I knew it was a long shot," said Officer Jenny as she put the photo away.

Clemont's blood boiled.

"How did this even happen? Why didn't the airport security do anything?!"

"Apparently, they were very quick. By the time security got to the scene, they were gone. All they could find was Ash's Pikachu, passed out."

"Chuuu..."

Clemont patted Pikachu on the head.

"Is it okay if Pikachu stays here? I don't know how he would react if a stranger took him in."

"I see no issue with that. He was already check over by Nurse Joy and there were no serious injuries he just needs to take it easy for a day or two."

Officer Jenny gave Clemont her card.

"Call me if you learn anything, no matter how small."

"I will, thank you."

Officer Jenny nodded and went on her way. As she left Meyer came in. He saluted as Officer Jenny walked by then turned to Clemont.

"How are you holding up son?"

Clemont shrugged.

"As well as can be expected."

Meyer sighed then placed his hands on Clemont's shoulders.

"Clemont, I promise that I won't rest until Ash is safely back with us."

Clemont sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, dad."

The rest of the day was a blur. Meyer got on the phone to inform Ash's mum of the unfortunate incident. Clemont retreated to him room not wanting to see the reaction. Yet, not even his bedroom door blocked the sound of uncontrollable sobs. Afterwards They searched city, but there was no sign of the raven-haired trainer. They stayed out all day. The only reason they stopped for the night was so Bonnie could sleep.

"I'm not tired dad we've got to find Ash!" moaned Bonnie.

Pikachu shook his clenched paw at Meyer.

"Pika, Pika!"

Clemont let out a sigh.

_Trust me, Bonnie I don't want to stop either._

Meyer placed a gentle hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"It's getting dark Bonnie. I promise we'll continue our search first thing in the morning. Come on now. I don't want you alone at the gym tonight. Come stay with me."

So they all went through his repair shop and into the living room. Meyer made them all sandwiches for dinner, but they were hardly touched. Pikachu refused to eat at all despite Meyer's coaxing.

"Come on Bonnie, you should try and get some sleep," he said as he led a moping Bonnie upstairs. I'll even read you a bedtime story if you want. How about Beauty and the Beast? You've always loved that one."

Bonnie only nodded.

Clemont smiled at his father's help at keeping Bonnie distracted. Now if only distracting himself was that easy.

_Does Serena know about this? Should I try to contact her somehow? If only she had a cell phone._

Clemont's vision blurred. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. How could he let this happen? Ash was his best friend. He should've made sure he was safely on the plane before leaving. Then this entire debacle could've been prevented.

"It's not you're fault you know."

Clemont jolted and turned and opened his eyes. Meyer was leaning against the sofa with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"But….if I stayed with Ash then…."

"They might've taken you and Bonnie too." Meyer finished for him. "I understand how you feel Clemont, but this isn't the time to beat yourself up. like I said, I won't rest until we bring Ash home," Meyer then smirked. "and I'm sure he's not gonna want to hear that you were wallowing in self-pity."

Clemont smiled slightly and wiped the tears away then nodded.

"No, you're right. Don't give up till it's over. That's what Ash always said. We will find him. No matter how long it takes!"

"That's my boy!" said Meyer as he walked towards Clemont and patted him on the back. "You'll need a good night's sleep for that, so why don't go catch some Zs."

Clemont nodded and headed upstairs.

"Night dad."

"Night son," said Meyer.

After a long shower, Clemont got into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. Sleeping wasn't going to be easy tonight. Wherever Ash was, sleep probably wasn't at the forefront of his mind either. What started out as a normal day has turned into a nightmare. Too bad that this nightmare was very real. The worst part was Clemont had no idea how long this It would last, or even if it will end at all.

T.B.C


	2. Found!

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**I do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: Found!**

=_Two years later=_

"I'm home!"

Clemont dragged his tired legs into the gym with a grocery bag in each hand. He shut the door to block out the sound of the torrential downpour outside then pulled his hood off and shook the residual rainwater out of his hair. After spending a few months with his dad, Clemont decided to return to the gym. As much as he wanted to find Ash, he couldn't ignore his responsibilities at the gym indefinitely. Besides gym challenges were a good distraction. He placed the groceries on the kitchen counter to put away later then headed into the living room.

Bonnie was sitting on the sofa brushing Dedenne. The TV was on but she was hardly paying attention to it. Clemont could hardly blame her. Anything other than the news was pretty much just white noise to Clemont at this point. Bonnie had gotten much taller in the last two years now reaching Clemont's shoulder.

"Hey Bonnie," said Clemont as he sat next to her.

"Hi..."

Bonnie stopped brushing Dedenne and checked him over in case she missed something. Clemont smiled. No matter how mopey his sister got she still made sure that Dedenne was as healthy as he could be.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Ash again."

Clemont nodded.

Two years. It has been two years since that fateful day, and they were still no closer to finding Ash. Officer Jenny has been unable to find any fresh leads. No one seemed to have any information at all. It was like Ash and his captors simply vanished into thin air.

"Clemont...do you think we'll ever find him?"

"Of course we will! It's just…taking a little longer than we hoped that's all."

Bonnie sighed but gave Clemont a small smile.

"You can just say you don't know Clemont. You don't have to lie for me."

Clemont flinched. Bonnie was getting too good at reading him. Still, he placed a hand on each of her shoulders and said with as much confidence as he could muster;

"We _will_ find him."

Bonnie sniffed and Clemont pulled her in for a hug which she returned.

"Hey, I'm going to make lunch want to help me?"

"Okay."

Clemont and Bonnie trudged into the Kitchen. Clemont put the perishables into the fridge then started getting what he needed to cook.

"If..._when _we find Ash, we'll….we'll have to tell him about…."

Clemont paused. He breathed in deeply then exhaled.

"Yes. It's….not something we can keep from him, Bonnie."

Ever since Ash's disappearance, Clemont refused to use the word "abduction" it was too painful, Mrs Ketchum's health went downhill fast. About two months back it got to the point where she had to be hospitalized. At least that's what this Tracey guy told them.

"Is Pikachu hiding in the spare room again today?."

Bonnie bought over some bowls and baking trays with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's one of his off days I guess but he's a lot better than he used to be."

Clemont let out a sigh himself. At first, Pikachu refused to eat at all and would disappear for days on end. Likely in search of his trainer. It took an intervention from Clemont's family and Nurse Joy to finally get Pikachu to start taking care of himself.

"I can understand though. Ash and Pikachu are very close. He probably thinks that we aren't doing anything to find him."

"We are though, we've been looking everywhere!"

A tune emitted from Clemont's pocket.

"Hold that thought, Bonnie."

Clemont pulled out his phone and pressed the accept call button.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is Clemont available?"_

"Speaking."

"_Clemont, hello. This is Officer Jenny. Could you come down to the station as soon as you can please?"_

"Why? What's going on?"

"_We found him."_

Clemont's heart skipped several beats. He had to grip onto the counter again to stay upright Did he hear that correctly? Was he dreaming? Was he only hearing what he wanted to hear? What he was desperate to hear? He had waited for those three words for two years, but it just didn't seem real. Bonnie crept closer to Clemont.

"Clemont, is everything okay?"

"_Clemont? Are you still there?" _

Clemont could barely get his voice to work.

"Is...is he okay?"

"_Well, …he's alive. Come down to the station and I'll explain everything."_

"I'm on my way!"

Clemont hung up and jammed his phone back into his pocket. Bonnie stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on Clemont? Did they find Ash?!"

"Yes...Yes!"

Clemont flung his arms around Bonnie.

"They found him!"

Clemont disengaged the hug and snatched his backpack from the floor.

"I'm going to go get him. Stay here okay."

Bonnie frowned.

"Can't I come with you?"

"I...think it's best I go alone. Besides someone needs to tell Pikachu."

Bonnie's frown turned into a smile and she nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll…._we'll _be back as soon as we can!"

Clemont darted out of the gym and down the street. They found him! After two long years, they finally found him! Clemont rubbed his eyes. He needed to see where he was going and the tears weren't helping. He turned the corner nearly colliding with a mother's baby stroller.

"Sorry!"

Clemont's legs were close to buckling by the time he reached the police station. Meyer was standing in the lobby. He was wearing his Blaziken Mask costume and was dialling something on his phone when he spotted the teen.

"Clemont! I was about to call you. Guess Officer Jenny beat me to it."

Clemont hunched over in front of his father panting.

"Ash...Ash is here?"

Meyer gave Clemont a slight smile.

"He is, sorry, in fact, I was the one who found him. Sorry, I couldn't tell you right away, I had to give my statement to Officer Jenny. In all honesty, it was by complete accident that he's even here right now. You see..."

"Ahh, Clemont thank you for getting here so quickly."

Clemont turned to the sound of Officer Jenny's voice. She was by the open door of an interview room.

"Come on in."

Meyer placed a hand on Clemont's shoulder.

"I'll let Officer Jenny explain the rest then."

"Oh, you're more than welcome to join us Blaziken Mask." said Officer Jenny with a sly wink.

Meyer nodded, seemingly flustered.

"Very well then."

Clemont nodded and followed the police officer into the small room.

"Please take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," said Clemont as he sat down while Meyer sat down on the chair next to him. "Where did you find Ash?"

Officer Jenny sat down in front of Clemont looking uncomfortable.

"Well...Blaziken Mask found Ash technically. We arrived on the scene later."

Clemont's fists clenched. He kept his eyes on Officer Jenny, his heart sinking lower the longer she stayed silent.

"What happened?"

Officer Jenny sighed.

"We found him during a raid."

"Wha…..what do you mean raid?" Nausea settled in Clemont's stomach. This could mean any number of things.

Meyer was the one who spoke up. His tone of voice didn't help Clemont relax.

"Clemont, you must understand, those people who kidnapped him, they did some...unspeakable things. I'm seeing red just thinking about it."

"Officer Jenny gave Clemont a sympathetic look."

"We haven't yet determined why he was kidnapped, but it seems they've been torturing him, both physically and mentally."

Clemont gripped on to his chair. Of all the things he thought Officer Jenny would tell him, this wasn't even in the top 20. This was worse than the worst case scenario.

"Wh...what do you mean?" he croaked.

Meyer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Trust me Clemont, you don't want to know the details."

"Please! Ash is my best friend I need to know what happened to him if I'm gonna help him."

Officer Jenny sighed and turned to Meyer.

"He has a point. I understand your concerns but I think Clemont has a right to know."

"I'll tell him," said Meyer. "It's best if he hears it from his old man."

Clemont turned to his father, ready but at the same time not ready to hear what he had to say.

"I had a tip-off from a member of the community who was concerned about an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Lumiose City. They said they heard strange noises and there was an awful stench coming from it. She was not wrong by the way. That smell nearly made me throw up. After searching the warehouse and not finding anything incriminating I was about to leave, Blaziken found a hidden passage. I heard voices so I called Officer Jenny."

Clemont shivered. This story he was hearing had nothing but bad vibes.

"Blaziken and I rushed downstairs to get the jump on them. We were quite successful. They clearly did not expect to be found because they were fumbling all over the place. One man seemed concerned about one of the doors so after a little scuffle with him I opened it and..."

"And what dad?!"

"I found Ash tied to a chair. The room was littered with…. bodies of pokemon, and judging from the state of some of them, they've been there a while."

"What?!" Clemont flinched at how loud he yelled but who could really blame him.

"It gets worse, I must've barged in during one of these...rounds because there was also a man there with a Zoroark slashing a Teddiursa. I lunged for him but he was too quick. Blaziken was on hand to make sure that he couldn't get anywhere near Ash so bolted out of the room."

"By then we had arrived on the scene," said Officer Jenny. "We got two of them but the ringleader had his Xatu use Teleport. Which solved the mystery of how they escaped the airport. The teddiursa was in terrible shape. An officer has already rushed it to a Pokemon Center but we don't like its chances."

Clemont covered his mouth to keep himself from being sick. He never thought anyone could possibly be so cruel, so heartless. Whoever did this made Lysandre look like an innocent Skitty.

"So, all but one in custody now?"

"Yes, and rest assured we are searching the city with a fine-toothed comb for the ringleader he won't get away with this. I promise you that."

"Can I see Ash?"

"We have a doctor checking him over at the moment, but that shouldn't be an issue. I should warn you though, he's a bit...agitated at the moment. Hopefully, when he sees someone he knows, he'll calm down a little."

As they left the interview room, a policeman was just coming into the building he let out a sigh and rubbed his wet eyes. Officer Jenny turned to him with a forlorn expression.

"Don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid so. Poor thing didn't have a hope. The best Nurse Joy could do was to make it as comfortable as possible. It passed away about half an hour ago."

Clemont's vision blurred as tears formed in his eyes. It wasn't fair. Why did pokemon have to die from some psycho's sick game?!. Clemont absorbed the comfort from the hand his father placed on his shoulder.

"Dad, I'll be okay from here. You should head back."

Meyer gave Clemont a concerned look.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want Bonnie to be alone in the gym much longer. It would be great if you could check on her."

Meyer let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, which one of us is the father again? Alright, I'll be at the gym then. See you soon."

Clemont nodded and after a quick hug, Meyer went on his way.

Clemont turned to Officer Jenny who was insisting that the policeman took the rest of the day off."

"Alright," he said "but just for today. I can't be good at my job if I let this bother me too much."

"Nobody's made of stone dear. I think today's events proved that, but okay if you're up to it I'll see you tomorrow."

Officer Jenny waved goodbye then turned to Clemont.

"Alright, let's go."

Clemont nodded and followed the police officer through a hallway along the way they came across a man with a briefcase.

"Ahh, Officer, I was just coming to find you."

"I was just bringing Clemont here to see Ash," said Officer Jenny. "How is he?"

The Doctor looked at his clipboard.

"That poor boy's been through a lot he has scars all up his arms and back. Some of which I doubt will ever heal. What amazes me is that he is barely malnourished at all. They've done horrendous things to him, but he was at least fed. From what I've seen I don't think he requires a hospital visit, but it would be great if you could arrange a follow-up appointment at the surgery in a few weeks time just to be safe."

"Clemont nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I presume then that Clemont can take him in?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Of course but be gentle. He's very shaken. Be sure to ask permission before you hug him. He doesn't like to be touched."

Clemont made a slight bow.

"Thank you."

Clemont head hung as he trudged forward. Why did this have to happen? They stopped by a door with a policeman standing next to it.

"Any change?" asked Officer Jenny

"No still haven't heard a peep since we found him."

"Well, who can blame him. This is Clemont. He's a friend of Ash's He would like to see him."

"Sure, go ahead in."

The Policeman opens the door to let the blonde teen in. A shuffling sound from inside hit Clemont's ears.

'At least I won't startle him too much.'

"Take as long as you need," said Officer Jenny kindly.

Clemont crept inside. There was a lone figure sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a sofa rather than on it. His black hair was longer and messier than he remembered, now reaching his shoulders, but Clemont would recognise it anywhere. Ash was here. He was actually here! However, he was a mess. his hat was missing. Ash's clothes were torn beyond any possible repair. Not even Serena would be able to save his jacket which looked like nothing but a clump of threads. There were some more suitable clothes on the sofa but Ash hasn't made a move to change yet. Worst of all was the mix of old and new scars on his arms that made his stomach turn. Ash didn't move. He just kept his head down making no indication that he knew his inventor friend was in the room.

Clemont tip-toed over and knelt beside Ash noticing on closer inspection that he was also quite filthy. Not surprising. Ash likely hasn't had access to a shower at all for the last two years if the strong musty smell was any indication. Ash still didn't seem inclined to look up.

"Ash? It's me."

Ash twitched slightly at the sound of his voice. Whether it was in recognition or fear Clemont wasn't sure. "Ash please look at me."

Slowly, but surely. Ash lifted his head up.

What Clemont saw broke his heart. There were band-aids on his right cheek forehead and under his chin. He had a shiner on his left eye that Clemont could clearly see through the scruffy black hair covering his face. Clemont had never seen his friend look so vulnerable.

"Ash, do...you remember me?"

At any other time, Clemont would've laughed at the irony of this phrase but right now was far from the right time. Ash eyed Clemont for a minute more before he nodded.

Shivers racked Clemont's whole body. He placed a palm against his heart. Clemont's vision blurred and drips of salt water fell on to his lap. Clemont couldn't help it he took a few shaky breaths then hunched over and sobbed.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" "I'm sorry….it took….us this….long to…..find y….you!"

Clemont's eyes and throat hurt but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop his tears. He looked up when Ash's now gloveless hand rested on top of Clemont's Ash's expression hasn't changed but the message was clear. Clemont wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand.

"We...we better get you out of here. You can stay with me at the gym for now," Clemont gave as a small smile. "There's someone there who is desperate to see you."

Ash's eyes seemed to light up at this. He stared at Clemont as if he had just told him something unbelievable.

"Pi...Pika...chu….is….okay?"

Relief flooded Clemont's heart at hearing Ash speak to him. His voice was a little hoarse likely from not using it but otherwise, it was fine. Clemont nodded.

"Yes, he's fine. He just really misses you."

Clemont pulled the spare clothes off the sofa.

"Here, I think these would be more comfortable to wear."

Ash sighed and accepted the bundle of clothes. Clemont turned around to give his friend a bit of privacy.

After a few minutes, Clemont was leading Ash, who was now wearing a grey sweater and navy blue trousers, out of the room. Just as they were reaching the main lobby Officer Jenny spoke up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, wait one second." She pulled something out from under the receptionist's desk which turned out to be three poke balls. Ash rushed over to the policewoman.

"I thought they might be yours," she said with a smile. "One of my colleagues found them locked away in one of the lockers. I'm sure you're Pokemon will be very happy to see you."

Ash nodded and placed the poke balls into his pocket.

"Th...thank you."

"Thank you very much, Officer Jenny. I'll be taking Ash back to the gym now."

Officer Jenny nodded.

"Of course, He'll need to take it easy somewhere that feels safe to him right now. Officer Jenny leaned in and whispered into Ash's ear.

"Do you happen to have his mother's contact details? I'm sure she'll want to know we've found Ash too."

Clemont's stomach flipped. He glanced at Ash but he seemed too interested in his pokeballs to be listening.

"She's in the hospital right now," he whispered back. I'll call someone and have them pass on the message when we get back."

"Alright. See if you can get Ash to talk to you about what happened. It would be useful for evidence. No need to pressure him though."

"I can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

Clemont shook Officer Jenny's hand then turned to Ash. He was now trying to remember how to clip the pokeballs onto his belt.

"Need help?"

"No, I've got it."

Clemont sighed. This might take a couple of minutes. He pulled out his cell phone to call a cab.

'You're safe now Ash, and I'm making sure that it stays that way!'

T.B.C


	3. The Damage Done

**Things are really going in a new and dark direction huh? It gets worse. I hope you have tissues. Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The Damage Done**

Ash squinted and shielded his eyes when they went outside. Clemont could hardly blame him. If he spent two years locked up in a dark warehouse with no sunlight, of course, his eyes will need time to readjust. According to Clemont's phone app, the cab should be here within five to ten minutes which he found reasonable. It would give him time to run an idea by Ash.

"Hey, Ash we should probably stop by the Pokemon Center. Just to get your pokemon checked over."

Ash seemed to freeze for a moment but nodded.

"Okay."

Clemont smiled. As much as he wanted to get Ash to his gym as fast as possible, his pokemon needed to be considered too and he doubted he could get Ash to let him take his pokemon himself. Not after everything. It shouldn't take more than half an hour at least anyway.

once they reached the Pokemon Center, Clemont paid the driver then got out of the cab. Ash was slower in doing so, nearly tripping over.

"Are you okay Ash?"

Ash didn't answer he just trudged through the doors of the Pokemon Center. Not wanting to leave him alone, Clemont followed. Ash was standing in the middle of the lobby. A few people were staring at him but for the most part, they minded their own business. Shivers racked Ash's body as he stared at the pokeballs in his hands. Why were there only two? Didn't Officer Jenny give him three? With Greninja helping Squishy, Goodra back at the marsh and Pikachu back at the gym, that left three pokemon so they should all be here...right?

Dread settled into Clemont's stomach.

'No, don't think like that Clemont. Ash can only carry two right now. He'll get the other one once he calls out these two.'

"Ash?"

Ash's body jerked and he turned to Clemont. His eyes filled with pain. So much pain. It made Clemont's heartache. Ash looked back at his pokeballs and with a shuddering breath, he threw them.

In a flash of light, Hawlucha and Noivern materialised in front of them. Clemont couldn't help but gasp. These Pokemon were in as sorry a state as Ash was, if not worse. Hawlucha was sitting on the lobby floor had scars on his chest and face the feathers on his head were torn beyond recognition and his left leg was terribly swollen and crooked.

Noivern looked terrible. His wings were torn and had holes in. There was a nasty gash in his side and patches of his white fur was missing and he seemed awfully ill, unable to stand up. Clemont covered his mouth not daring to say anything from fear of being sick.

Ash rushed over to his pokemon and pulled them into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Hawlucha hugged Ash back but Noivern seemed to only have the strength to nuzzle against him. Clemont crept closer and knelt next to Ash.

"Where's Talonflame?" he asked dreading the answer.

Ash let go of his pokemon and without looking at Clemont he pulled out Talonflame's pokeball and after a moment he opened it.

It was empty.

Nothing more needed to be said. Clemont clutched his heart. This can't be happening. Not to Ash. He didn't deserve a shred of this! Clemont glanced at Ash's remaining Pokemon. Hawlucha hung his head and Noivern let out a pained whimper.

"Ash...oh god I...I'm so sorry."

Ash closed his pokeball and put it away. He petted Noivern on the head. The door to the ER opened and Nurse Joy came through.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting. We've had an emergency and..." she stopped when she saw Ash. "Oh, you're that boy they found right? I'm glad to see you're safe."

Clemont stood up.

"Nurse Joy we need you to..."

Clemont looked over at Hawlucha and Noivern.

"Oh my gosh your pokemon!" cried Nurse Joy. "I'll see to them right away! Wigglytuff, give my sister a call. We'll need some extra help."

Within moments the two pokemon were wheeled into the ER. Though it took some coaxing and reassurance from Clemont to get Hawlucha to leave Ash's side. Clemont sat on the bench with Ash to waiting for news. Another Nurse Joy rushed into the Pokemon Center and through the ER doors without a word. Ash was playing with a loose thread on his sweater. His face held no expression.

"I'm going to call my dad okay. I'm sure he'll be happy to bring Pikachu over."

Ash just nodded.

Clemont stood up and trudged over to the phones. Hawlucha and Noivern were Pikachu's friends too. He should be here. Clemont dialled the number and waited for either his dad or Bonnie to appear on the screen. He didn't need to wait long.

"Clemont, everything okay? I was getting worried," said Meyer.

"We're at the Pokemon Center. I wanted Ash to have his pokemon checked on and it's a good thing I did."

The concern on his father's face was clear.

"Are they okay?"

"They're...in really bad shape. Could you bring Pikachu here? It's not fair to not let him know about this."

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a few minutes. Sit tight son."

"Thanks, dad. See you soon."

Clemont hung up then went back to sit next to Ash.

"Mum..."

Clemont turned to Ash.

"Huh?"

""I….want...t...to talk….to Mum."

Clemont's heart sank right to his toes. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tackle this tricky subject until tomorrow. He couldn't not tell Ash though. Clemont took a deep breath.

"That….might be difficult. She's in the hospital right now." Clemont held his hands up when Ash turned to him with wide eyes. "She's okay, she's just…had some health issues since...I have Professor Oak's number. I can at least give him a call and let him know you're here. Then he can let your mum know and she can call you. Is that okay?"

Ash turned his head away and nodded.

"Okay."

Clemont smiled and go up from the bench and headed back towards the phones. He dialled the phone number and waited.

After about three rings a boy with back hair and a green t-shirt appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hello Clemont. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Tracey, is Professor Oak there?"

Tracey rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm afraid he left for a Pokemon Research Conference this morning. He won't be back for a couple of days. Is it important?"

Of course Professor Oak would be unavailable today of all days. Clemont suppressed a sigh.

"It is. It's Ash. We found him. He's with me right now."

Tracey's eyes widened.

"Are...are you serious?! Is he okay?! Is he hurt?! Did they catch those responsible?!" Tracey's face got closer to the screen with each question. Clemont took a couple of steps back.

"Yes, barely, no and...sort of? I was hoping Professor Oak could let Mrs Ketchum know, but..."

"I see. Well, I'll be more than happy to tell her. I'll call Professor Oak too. I'm sure he'll be on the next train back, Pokemon Conference or no. I'd love to see Ash. is he up to it?"

Clemont turned to Ash who just stared at his feet.

"Sorry, not right now," said Clemont. "He's been through a lot. It might take him a while to readjust."

"Okay, no pressure. I guess I'll be making a few calls then. Thanks for letting me know Clemont."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

Clemont hung up then headed back to the bench.

"Sorry..."

Clemont glanced at Ash.

"I'm...being rude."

Clemont waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. Why didn't you want to talk to him?"

Before the conversation could progress any further the main doors opened and Bonnie dashed through with Pikachu in her arms. Dedenne was in her bag as usual.

"Clemont!"

"Over here, Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned to Clemont and rushed over.

"There you are. I was getting worried you know."

Bonnie then turned to Ash and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ash..."

Ash looked up and his eyes widened.

Bonnie tip-toed towards Ash as if he was a frightened Buneary.

"Ash...you're here."

"De ne ne!"

Dedenne jumped out of Bonnie's bag and on to Ash's lap causing him to flinch. The antennae pokemon ran up Ash's arm and on to his shoulder where he affectionately nuzzled Ash's cheek with his tail.

"Pikapi! Pikapi!"

Pikachu was flailing his arms trying to get out of Bonnie's grip.

Ash stared at his best friend for a few seconds. He took a few haggard breaths then with tears in his own eyes held his arms out wide. Bonnie nodded and let Pikachu jump into Ash's arms. Clemont took Dedenne off of Ash's shoulder as Ash gripped onto Pikachu as if the mouse pokemon would disappear into the ether if he let go. The two best friends were now sobbing in each other's arms.

Meyer rushed into the Pokemon Center and over to the trio.

"You're fast when you want to be, Bonnie." he laughed.

"I just really wanted to see Ash again Daddy."

"Well, can't say I blame you." Meyer turned to Clemont. "Any updates?"

Clemont shook his head.

"Not yet."

Meyer nodded then sat on the bench next to him. Bonnie sat next to Ash who was checking over Pikachu closely as if making absolutely sure he was indeed okay. Pikachu didn't seem to mind this, turning in whatever direction Ash wanted him in.

"I'm ten now," Bonnie told him. "I was supposed to start my journey a couple of months ago but it didn't feel right to go while you were..."

"Bonnie..." hissed Clemont. The last thing Ash needed right now was to be reminded of his captivity. With an abashed look, Bonnie turned her attention to the ER doors.

It was a long wait. The longest and most agonising wait Clemont sat through. Dedenne was now in Bonnie's bag fast asleep, but at last, the ER doors opened. Everyone was up in an instant. Ash got up so fast he nearly knocked Pikachu right off his lap. Pikachu had gripped on to Ash's pants and ran up to place himself on Ash's shoulder.

One of the Nurse Joys came out and let out a sigh.

Ash rushed over to her. Clemont followed close behind.

"Are they okay?" asked Ash.

The look on Nurse Joy's face indicated that it wasn't good news.

"Hawlucha dislocated his knee. It will take several weeks to heal. Even then it likely won't have the same strength it once did. but he'll be fine. As for your Noivern..."

This time Clemont's heart sank past his feet and into the ground.

"His wound has become infected. I'll prescribe a course of antibiotics which should get it under control, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about his wings. They are too badly damaged. He will never fly again, I'm sorry."

Ash looked down at his feet. He took a shaky breath and nodded. Clemont reached out a hand to comfort him but remembered the doctor saying that Ash was uncomfortable with touch at the moment. He accepted Pikachu and his other pokemon well enough which was not surprising considering that it wasn't a pokemon that was torturing him for the past two years but an utter psychopath that made Team Rocket seem like pranksters. Even so, Clemont opted for words instead for the time being.

"It's okay Ash. He's in the right place."

Ash nodded again then turned his attention back to Nurse Joy.

"Can...I...see them?"

Nurse Joy smiled.

"Of course, right this way."

"Sorry, Clemont but I really should be heading back," said Meyer. "I've left poor Ampharos at the shop all day. I've already set a bed up for Ash at the gym. Will you all be okay?"

Clemont nodded.

"We'll be fine dad. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Just glad we finally have our Ash back. Call me if you need anything alright? Anything at all."

"We will," said Clemont.

Meyer gave a wave then left through the main doors.

Clemont walked with Ash through the ER. Clemont let a little relief wash over him. Ash's pokemon didn't get out unscathed. Far from it, but it could've been a whole lot worse. Bonnie kept pace with Clemont and whispered to him.

"Where's Talonflame?"

Clemont paused. This question was bound to come up eventually, but did it have to be this soon. Clemont has barely had time to process it himself.

"I'm...afraid..."

Clemont didn't need to finish. Bonnie gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No...how could they?"

Clemont pulled Bonnie in for a hug.

"I don't know Bonnie."

'But I won't let it happen again'

After a few minutes, he let go.

"Come on. Let's hurry in before we're missed."

Clemont entered the room where Ash was sitting with Noivern petting what little fur he had left. Hawlucha was next to him with crutches and his leg in a brace. He seemed to be talking to Pikachu.

"After some rest, they can go home with you." Nurse Joy informed Ash. "Give it at least an hour okay."

Ash nodded.

"Thank you...was….a Teddiursa here."

Clemont froze.

"Yes." sighed Nurse Joy. "I'm afraid she didn't make it. Her injuries were too severe."

Ash looked away.

"O...oh."

"I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me I need to check on other pokemon in my care. Bring Noivern back in if he doesn't improve within a few days."

Ash gave another nod.

Nurse Joy gave a sad smile and left the room.

"Hey, guys,"

said Bonnie as she sat with Hawlucha who seemed happy to see her.

"Lucha!"

Clemont sat next to Ash who still didn't seem inclined to lift his head.

"Ash...you gonna be okay?"

Ash just shrugged.

Clemont frowned. This was going to be a long and difficult recovery for everyone.

**I have nothing against Talonflame I swear! That's just how far Ash's captors were willing to go. At least the other two survived...barely. By the way, I feel like I'm the only one in this entire fandom who actually likes Tracey so I decided to give him a bit of love here. ^^ **

**Sorrry if this chapter is a bit boring. Still kind of in build up mode. :P**


	4. Picking Up the Pieces

**Annnnnnnnnnnd we're back!**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 4: Picking Up the Pieces**

By the time they returned to the gym, the sun had set enveloping Lumiose City in an orange glow. Clemont opened the doors and let Ash and Bonnie inside closely followed by Hawlucha and Noivern. Ash stumbled in the hallway nearly falling over.

"Are you okay, Ash?" asked Clemont. "Do you need to sit down?"

It wouldn't be a surprise. Considering how long Ash must've been tied to that chair, it's only natural his leg muscles would be a little weak at first.

"I'm fine," grumbled Ash. "Quit asking."

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

Ash sighed.

"I know, but I'm fine. Just tired."

Clemont smiled.

"It has been a long day. Sit down for a bit okay, I'll get you something to eat."

Clemont let out a sigh and went into the kitchen he pulled an orange juice carton out of the fridge. Bonnie joined him and sat on a chair and rubbed her wet eyes.

"I can't believe it. He's actually back. This isn't a dream is it?"

_If it is I never want to wake up._

Clemont poured a glass for Bonnie, Ash and himself.

"What has dad told you about...this?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Not much, just that those bad people hurt Ash and that he's really shaken up about it. So Dad said Ash is staying here?"

"Yeah, for now at least. We can't just let him go back to Kanto on his own. Not while his mum's sick. Want to help me make the sandwiches?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Clemont, holding a plate of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice, peeked into the living room. Ash was sitting on the sofa. He and Pikachu were clutching on to each other. Hawlucha sat next to him while Noivern was curled up on the floor looking miserable. Clemont couldn't blame him. The Sound Wave pokemon had worked so hard to learn how to fly and for that to be snatched away, completely nullifying the progress he made. It was enough to make Clemont's blood boil. Was it really not enough that they were torturing Ash? Did they really have to make his pokemon suffer too?

Clemont tiptoed in and knelt in front of Ash.

"Here Ash, it's your favourite."

"Thanks," said Ash as he begrudgingly accepted the plate. Bonnie came in with bowls of pokemon food.

"Here, food for everyone."

Pikachu jumped onto the floor and happily dug in. Clemont smiled. This was the first time in two years they didn't have to coax Pikachu into eating.

Ash was practically inhaling his food. Even more so than usual.

"Ash, slow down, you're gonna choke if you're not careful."

Ash stopped eating for a second then sighed. Clemont smiled.

"Just take your time okay, no one's going to take it from you."

Ash nodded then resumed eating, a bit more slowly this time.

"Sir, you have returned."

Clemont turned to see Clembot at the doorway.

"I wish, to inform you that several people have called asking for you."

Clemont nodded.

"Thanks, Clembot, anything urgent?"

"They were inquiring about Ash. I believe the news of his reappearance has reached international shores."

_That was quick._

"They have given me their names and phone number," said Clembot as he handed Clemont a piece of paper. "Ash, I'm glad to see that you've returned."

Ash nodded.

"Thanks."

Clembot bowed and left the room. Clemont checked the list of numbers he was given. There were several names he recognised like Sawyer, Tierno and Alain, but there other names which didn't ring a bell with him like, Brock, Misty and someone named Dawn. Clemont groaned and mentally kicked himself when he realized he hasn't called Serena yet. When he had finally gotten hold of her two years back to tell her the awful news she had dropped everything and returned to Kalos to help them look. Clemont tried to tell her to continue her dream, going as far as saying that Ash would want her to, but she wouldn't hear it. She was currently staying with her mother. Clemont hoped Grace wasn't giving Serena too hard a time. After all as she told him, she wasn't giving up on her dream. She was just putting it on hold.

"Come on, Noivern you've got to eat something," said Bonnie as she knelt by the pokemon who wouldn't so much as look at his food. "You've got to take your medicine too."

Hawlucha having finished his food, hobbled over and tried his luck but Noivern just looked away. Clemont's heart sank. Noivern was taking this worse than he thought. What could he do? The captors surely wouldn't have fed Ash's pokemon adequately. If he didn't eat he would just get sicker. Ash got up and sat by Noivern holding out his last sandwich.

"Noivern try this sandwich instead."

Noivern didn't so much as look up.

"Please Noivern, you haven't eaten anything decent for ages."

Deciding to leave Ash to it, Clemont got up and went into the kitchen. He dialled Serena's number on the phone. It was a good thing he and Serena exchanged their numbers in case either of them had information. After a couple of rings, she answered.

"Clemont, hello, everything okay?" She asked. She seemed to already be in her pyjamas.

Clemont had to smile but didn't let this distract him from the reason he called.

"So you didn't hear the news, Serena?"

"Sorry...what news? Shauna had me out all day shopping." After a brief pause, Serena's eyes widened. "Wait….did…..did they..."

"Yes. They found him. Ash is with me."

For a moment there was only silence. Clemont wondered if this was how it sounded to Officer Jenny when she called him. Clemont would've laughed at the role reversal if he thought it appropriate. Serena covered her mouth and tears gushed out of her eyes as she let out a gasp.

"Is he okay? Tell me he's okay?!"

"He's...a bit shaken up, but otherwise he's fine."

"Can I speak to him?"

"I...I don't know if he's...up to it right now. He already refused to speak one of his friends today. He's been through...something terrible."

"I get that but…it's been two years Clemont. Two years of uncertainty for all of us. I just want to hear his voice. To know I'm not dreaming."

"Well...okay, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, Clemont."

Clemont walked into the living room only to find the sofa empty.

"Bonnie where's Ash?"

Bonnie who was brushing Dedenne looked up.

"He said he was tired so I showed him where he was going to sleep. Shouldn't I have?"

"N...no it's fine just..."

Clemont went back to his phone.

"Sorry, Serena, Ash has already gone to bed it seems."

A sigh Clemont emitted from the phone.

"Alright, is it okay if I call again tomorrow? Around noontime?"

Clemont smiled, appreciating that Serena was at least giving Clemont ample time to warn Ash.

"Sure, no problem, like I said though I can't promise anything."

"That's fine, thanks Clemont. Bye."

_click!_

Clemont sighed and hung up. This was going to be fun to explain to Ash. He turned to Bonnie who was now bringing the plates in.

"Did Noivern end up eating anything?"

"No, but Ash got him to drink some water and take his medicine at least."

Clemont nodded relieved. That would have to do for now. Clemont started dialling another number.

_Alright one down, several more to go._

After a couple of hours, Clemont finally hung up after the last call. Everyone was very relieved to hear that Ash was now safe. Brock was the calmest out of all of them though he did nearly drop the noodles he was eating. Clemont promised him that he would call as soon as Ash was up to talking to him. Dawn screeched so loud that Clemont had to cover his ears. Professor Sycamore and Garchomp had to hold Alain in place so that he didn't come charging into the gym. It was a rare sight to see the usually stoic trainer act all frenzied, but who can blame him? He was like this since he learned Ash was missing. He searched the airport from top to bottom much to the staff's chagrin. Only Mairin was able to calm him down and to this day Clemont had no idea how.

Clemont stood up and after a little stretch got ready for bed. Once his nighttime routine was complete he went into his bedroom where Ash was fast asleep on an inflatable bed that Meyer had likely set up. When his dad had time to do that Clemont didn't have a clue, but at least Ash had somewhere decent to sleep.

Clemont sat on his own bed and watched his best friend sleep. He was still wearing the sweater he got from the station which didn't surprise Clemont in the slightest. He had his arm over Pikachu who was curled up next to him. Considering that Hawlucha and Noivern weren't around Clemont guessed they must've been recalled to their pokeballs for the night. There really wasn't any room for two teenagers and three pokemon, one of them being somewhat large into this bedroom. It was decently sized but the addition of the inflatable bed does compromise space a little bit. Not that he blamed Ash for this.

Clemont yawned and lied on his side continuing to watch Ash slumber until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

"NOOOO! STOP, STOOOOP!"

Clemont shot up at the noise. He searched the room in panic for a moment before he saw Ash sitting up in bed hugging his legs. His mattered hair covered his face. Pikachu was right next to him trying to get his trainer to calm down, but having little success.

Clemont was at Ash side in an instant.

"Ash! Ash, it's okay you were dreaming!

"Piiika..."

After a few shaky breaths, Ash looked at Clemont, tears were flowing from his eyes.

"He...he was gonna kill them..."

Clemont couldn't help it. He pulled the trembling Ash into his arms.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Ash. You're okay. You're safe. You're pokemon are safe. Nobody is getting hurt and nobody is getting killed. Not anymore."

Ash clutched onto Clemont's pyjama shirt as the blonde stroked Ash's hair, whispering soothing words to him.

"You're safe, Ash. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

After a few more minutes, Ash finally started to calm down. Clemont had to admit he was surprised that this didn't wake Bonnie up. Ash pulled away from him and rubbed his tear-stained eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Ash. I know you couldn't help it."

"But it's so dumb, letting a stupid nightmare get to me. It….it just felt….so real. Like…..like I was…. back….."

"It's not dumb Ash. You've been through something...terrible. Anyone would be shaken." said Clemont as he placed his hand on Ash's. "It's okay now though. You're safe here with us."

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu."

Ash nodded, moving some hair out of his face.

"I know, but...I just...it just..."

Ash let out a sigh.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it okay. Not yet."

Clemont rubbed Ash's back. Ash flinched slightly but didn't pull away.

"That's perfectly fine Ash. There's no rush."

"Thanks. I...I'll be okay now. You can go back to bed if you want."

Clemont smiled slightly

"Ash, I think we both know that neither of us will be sleeping after something like this."

"I'll be fine Clemont, promise. Just need to think."

Clemont sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me."

After Ash nodded Clemont reluctantly moved from Ash's bed and back to his own.

"Thanks, Clemont," said Ash. "I...kinda needed that."

Clemont smiled and nodded.

"No problem Ash."

And with that Clemont lied down to try and win this already losing battle to return to sleep.

T.B.C

**Sorry if this is a bit lackluster, this was a hard chapter to write. Might be a little while before the next chapter is up. For…reasons. ;) I will update this story as often as I can though. It might just take some time.  
**


End file.
